Katerina Petrova
Katerina Petrova (buł. Катерина Петрова), lepiej znana jako Katherine Pierce była wampirem oraz sobowtórem Amary. Była główną postacią antagonistyczną w sezonie pierwszym i drugim. W sezonie piątym była jedną z głównych postaci. W 1864 roku poznaje Damona i Stefana Salvatore, którzy zakochują się w niej i zostają przemienieni w wampiry poprzez jej krew. Po 145 latach nieobecności, powraca do Mystic Falls, by ponownie spróbować pobawić się braćmi Salvatore. Katherine przemienia Caroline Forbes w wampira oraz wykorzystuje Masona Lockwooda do zdobycia kamienia księżycowego, który miał być kartą przetargową. W drugim sezonie dowiadujemy się również, że Katherine spędziła ponad 500 lat uciekając przed Klaus. W odcinku[[ Gone Girl| Gone Girl]] zostaje ostatecznie zabita przez Stefana. Wczesne lata życia thumb|right|185px|Katerina wraz z rodzicami na rysunku. Katherine urodziła się jako Katerina Petrova w Bułgarii, 5 czerwca 1473 roku. W 1490 roku, gdy miała 16 lat, zaszła w ciążę z nieznanym mężczyznę, a rodzina wyrzekła się jej z tego powodu. Podczas porodu ojciec dziewczyny odebrał jej córkę, twierdząc, że będzie lepiej dla ich obu, jeśli się nie poznają. Katerina została wygnana do Anglii, gdzie osiedliła się na stałe. 1492, Anglia 185px|thumb|left|Katerina poznaje Elijah. Katerina poznała Trevora, który przedstawił ją jednemu z Pierwotnych, Elijah, a ten swojemu młodszemu bratu, Niklausowi. Dziewczyna cieszyła się z zalotów Niklausa, aż do momentu, gdy dowiedziała się, że ten ma zamiar złożyć ją w ofierze, aby przełamać klątwę hybrydy. 6 kwietnia 1492 rokuNadia wyznaje konkretną datę, kiedy Katerina się zabiła w odcinku Monster's Ball, uciekła z pomocą Trevora, który był w niej zakochany. Kazał jej biec na wschód, do domku w lesie, w którym mogła być bezpieczna. Kiedy dziewczyna przybyła w wyznaczone miejsce, poznała wampirzycę o imieniu Rose. thumb|right|185px|Samobójstwo Kateriny. Rose, dowiedziawszy się, że Katerina uciekła Klausowi, zabierając mu kamień księżycowy, zamknęła ją w pokoju. Zagroziła pannie Petrovej, że zabierze ją do Pierwotnego, gdy tylko natrafi się okazja. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, dźgając się nożem. Powiedziała Rose, że woli umrzeć niż wrócić do Klausa, lecz wampirzyca nakarmiła ją swoją krwią, by uzdrowić jej rany. thumb|185px|left|Katerina znajduje martwe ciało swojej matki. Kiedy opuściła na chwilę pokój, by porozmawiać z Trevorem, Katerina wykorzystała to i powiesiła się na sznurze. W celu dokończenia przemiany, dziewczyna pożywiła się krwią właścicielki domu i uciekła. Wampirzyca powróciła do Bułgarii pod koniec 1492r. i w swoim rodzinnym domu znalazła zabitych przez Klausa rodziców. Wiedziała, że zrobił to w odwecie za jej ucieczkę i przemianę w wampira. 1498 Uciekła oszukując ludzi, którzy ją gonili i powróciła do Bułgarii. Przeszukiwała każdą wioskę w celu odnalezienia swojej córki Nadii, która miała wtedy osiem lat, jednak nie udało jej się to. 1720 Katherine zabiła człowieka we Francji. Nadia, poszukująca matki, zapłaciła człowiekowi, który był świadkiem morderstwa, aby zdobyć informacje o miejscu pobytu Petrovej. 1864, Mystic Falls thumb|185px|right|Katherine po raz pierwszy widzi Stefana. Katerina przybyła w kwietniuWspomniane przez Vanessę w odcinku Bad Moon Rising 1864 roku do Mystic Falls, by zamieszkać u państwa Lockwoodów. Jeszcze przed wjazdem do miasteczka jej pojazd zatrzymał się. Nieco tym faktem podirytowana dziewczyna zapytała swą towarzyszkę, Emily Bennett, co się stało. Ta zauważyła, iż woźnica karety pomagał dwóm mężczyznom z ich kołem. Wówczas Katerina po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Stefana i zakochała się w nim. thumb|left|185px|Katherine przedstawia się Stefanowi. Dziewczyna zmieniła zdanie, dlatego udając sierotę z Atlanty, której rodzice zginęli w pożarze, zamieszkała w posiadłości Salvatore'ów. Przedstawiała się jako Katherine Pierce, prawdopodobnie w celu uniknięcia wykrycia przez Klausa. Zaprzyjaźniła się z inną wampirzycą, Pearl oraz jej córką Annabelle, a dzięki Emily, której uratowała życie, i która była jej służką, zdobyła lapis lazuli, co pozwalało jej na spacery na słońcu. Kiedy lepiej poznała braci Salvatore, zaczęła z nimi romansować. Choć Stefan i Damon byli ze sobą zżyci, próbowała za wszelką cenę ich poróżnić. Czerpała radość z kontrolowania ich umysłów, stawiając ich przeciwko sobie, by sprawdzić, kto okaże się większym romantykiem. Mówiła, że zaplanowała długą przyszłość dla ich całej trójki. Będąc w Mystic Falls, Katherine stworzyła wiele nowych wampirów, które w pewnym momencie zaniepokoiły Radę Założycieli. Wiedząc o nieśmiertelnych, postanowili wprowadzić w użycie werbenę, o której Pearl poinformowała Katherine, która obiecała przyjaciółce, że wyjadą z miasta, gdy tylko przemieni braci Salvatore w wampiry. thumb|185px|right|Katherine nie wie którego z braci wybrać. Na Pierwszy Bal Założycieli wybrała się ze Stefanem. Tamtej nocy poznała sekret o George'u Lockwoodzie, który był wilkołakiem. Postanowiła zawrzeć z nim układ - on pomoże jej sfałszować swoją śmierć, a ona da mu coś czego najmocniej pragnął, czyli kamień księżycowy. Po balu, Stefan powiedział Katherine, że jest w niej zakochany i ją pocałował. Kobieta była odrobinę zakłopotana jego wyznaniem. Gdy wróciła do swojego pokoju, zastała Damona, którego od razu wyprosiła, mówiąc mu, że jest zmęczona. thumb|185px|left|Katherine rozmawia z George'em. Kiedy Stefan rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem, zasugerował mu, że nie wszystkie wampiry muszą być złe, a Giuseppe nie mógł uwierzyć, że to słyszy. Szybko domyślił się o kim mowa, poznając prawdziwą tożsamość Katherine. Nieświadomy Stefan wypił werbenę podaną przez ojca. Tej samej nocy panna Pierce spotkała się z ukochanym i wbiła w jego szyję kły. Nagle upadła na ziemię, wypowiadając tylko jedno słowo - "werbena". Do pokoju wkroczył stary Salvatore i rozkazał synowi wezwać szeryfa, czemu ten początkowo się sprzeciwiał. Rozpoczęła się łapanka. thumb|185px|right|Stefan i Damon próbują pomóc Katherine. Współpracujący z Giuseppe ludzie założyli Katherine kaganiec, a Damon rzucił się na tych, którzy chcieli ją zabrać. Później obaj bracia próbowali ratować wampirzycę - udało im się wydostanie jej z powozu, jednak zostali postrzeleni przez własnego ojca, który twierdził, że ulegli pokusie demona. Katherine oraz pozostałe wampiry zostały przewiezione do Kościoła Fellów, gdzie miały zostać zniszczone, lecz panna Pierce uciekła dzięki George'owi, który otrzymał od niej kamień księżycowy. XX wiek frame|Katherine w 1922 roku. 1922r. Katherine przebywała w Chicago i obserwowała Stefana oraz jego spotkanie z Klausem i Rebekah. W piątym sezonie dowiadujemy się, że w latach 70. Katherine przebywała w Nowym Jorku, gdzie poznała Willa, który miał swój własny klubo-pub. Lata 80 XX wieku. Anna wspomina, że w 1983 roku Katherine nadal przebywała w Wietrznym Mieście, natomiast w 1987 roku udała się na koncert Bon Jovi, by ponownie zobaczyć Stefana, tym razem z Lexi. Sezony |-|Sezon 1=thumb|Katerine atakuje Johna. W Founder's Day Katherine przybywa do Mystic Falls udając Elenę. Przed wejściem do domu Gilbertów napotyka Damona, który bierze ją za Elenę i ją całuje. Pocałunek zostaje przerwany przez Jennę, która nieświadomie zaprasza wampirzycę do domu. Katherine zaskakuje Johna w kuchni. Zauważywszy pierścień, który ma na sobie, bierze nóż i odcina mu palce, a następnie dźga go w brzuch.John zdaje sobie sprawę że to nie Elena. |-|Sezon 2= frame|left|Katherine u Gilbertów.Widząc Johna Gilberta poważnie rannego, Elena dzwoni po pomoc i jest przerażona, gdy John mówi jej, że Katherine jest za jej plecami. Dzięki super szybkości Katherine opuszcza dom rodzinny Gilbertów. Później Katherine ponownie udaje Elenę, by tym razem nabrać Stefana. Przytula się do niego, jednak on od razu ją wyczuwa. Kiedy Damon z Eleną wracają, Katherine znika, a bracia Salvatore są w szoku, że w tak krótkim czasie narobiła tyle szkód. Katherine przybywa na stypę burmistrza Lockwooda, ponownie udając Elenę. Poznaje Tylera oraz Bonnie, która po przez dotyk dowiaduje się, że ma do czynienia z wampirzycą. Próbuje wykorzystać swoją moc przeciwko Katherine, jednak nie udaje jej się to, ponieważ na wampirzycę takie czary nie działają. Kiedy Stefan pojawia się w drzwiach, Katherine puszcza Bonnie i idzie do niego. thumb|185px|Katherine wyznaje Damonowi, że nigdy go nie kochała. Później, Katherine i Stefan spacerują na posiadłości Lockwoodów. Stefan próbuje wyciągnąć z niej dlaczego wróciła do miasta, lecz Katherine na początku droczy się z nim. Gdy jednak on mówi jej co o niej uważa, Katherine w końcu wyjawia dlaczego wróciła. Stefan nie wierzy w to i mówi jej, że problemem jest to że ją nienawidzi. Rozzłoszczona Katherine wbija mu metalowy pręt, a później znika. Kiedy Damon spotyka Katherine w pensjonacie, na początku całuje ją, lecz potem domaga się od niej prawdy. Katherine wyznaje mu, że nigdy go nie kochała i że zawsze był tylko Stefan, którego tak na prawdę kochała. Później odwiedza Caroline Forbes w szpitalu i mówi jej, by przekazała braciom Salvatore wiadomość, a następnie zabija ją, dusząc poduszką. W Bad Moon Rising ''Katherine zjawia się w domu Caroline. Każe jej namieszać w związku Stefana i Eleny. thumb W Memory Lane Stefan śpi z wtuloną w niego Eleną. Po chwili zastanowienia rozpoznaje w niej Katherine oraz, że to ona wchodząc do jego umysłu podsuwa mu różne obrazy, by pokazać mu jak bardzo ją zranił.Pyta on czemu wróciła. Katherine opowiada Stefanowi o tym, jak w 1864 roku to Lockwoodowie, czyli wilkołaki pozbyli się wampirów oraz jak dowiedziała się o ich istnieniu.Później dziewczyna pyta go czemu zostawił jej zdjęcie, czemu nie spalił lub nie potargał.Stefan zbliża się do Katherine, mówi że musi być w niej coś takiego bo nadal mu na niej zależy.Po chwili całują się, a ten , wykorzystuje okazję i wstrzykuje jej dawkę werbeny, zanosi ją do piwnicy i zakuwa w kajdany. Próbuje się dowiedzieć, dlaczego wróciła do Mystic Falls. Ona jednak twierdzi, że wróciła tylko dla niego.Wampir bierze rękawice i urywa kawałek werbeny i przykłada Katerinie do twarzy.Stefan chce dostać odpowiedź. Wampirzyca mówi mu o spotkaniu z Georgowi Lockwoodem i wyznaniu że zna jego sekret o wilkołakach oraz że sama jest wampirem.Stefan pyta czego chciał Georg od Katerine, lecz ta nie chce mu powiedzieć.Wampir straszy ją że w końcu wyschnie, a grób już na nią czeka.Rozmawiają chwilę o Elenia i o tym że Stefan wciąż ją, kocha lecz ten zaprzecza.Wampirzyca mówi o tym kiedy zaprosił ją do środka, i o tym że Stefan stara się o jej względy, a po chwili dochodzi do pocałunku.Wampirzyca wchodzi do pokoju, a tam znajduje się Damon który nie chce wyjść więc ta go hipnotyzuje go, aby wyszedł.Kiedy Katherine kończy opowiadać mówi mu że miłoći nie da się wmówić.Katherine opowiada Stefanowi jak pomogła Georgowi Lockwoodowi podpalić wampiry w kościele w zamian za uratowanie jej z pożaru.Lockwood miał jej pomóc sfingować własną śmierć w zamian za kamień księżycowy.Stefan pyta po raz kolejny po co wróciła.Ta odpowiada że udzieliła już pięciu odpowiedzi.Dodaje że jeśli będzie trzeba skręci Elenie kark.Wściekły Stefan wyrywa nogę z krzesła i wampirzym tempem znajduje się obok Keterine z kołkiem.Ta jednak wyrywa kajdany i mówi że codziennie od stu-czterdziestu-pięciu lat pije napar z werbeny. thumb|left|185px|Katherine spotyka po raz pierwszy Elenę. Elena wchodzi do domu Salvatorów, a wampiry słyszą to.Katherine wampirzym tempem znajduje się zaraz za Eleną.Po raz pierwszy Katherine i Elena stają ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Elena jest zaskoczona identycznym wyglądem Katherine.Kiedy Stefan przybiega do pokoju Katerina znika. Później pojawia się kiedy Caroline jest w toalecie.Mówi że miała zająć czymś Elenę.Caroline mówi że chyba ją przekonała, a Katerina straszy ją że może ją znowu zabić. Damon i Katerine rozmiawiają o wilkołakach.Po chwili Damon odchodzi, a Patrova idzie w drugą stronę.Wampirzyca idzie po trawie i patrzy na księżyc.Katerina wspomina to jak oddała Georgowi kamień księżycowy, a potem zamiast iść w stronę powozu w którym już on czeka idzie do Stefana, aby się z nim pożegnać i pocałować.Księżyc zachodzi, a ta dotyka swoich ust i uśmiecha się. W ''Kill or Be Killed, Katherine czeka na Masona w aucie w lesie. Okazuje się, że była ona z nim w barze, wtedy, gdy zabił swojego przyjaciela. Katherine każe skupić się Masonowi na znalezieniu kamienia księżycowego, ale ten oświadcza, że właśnie go znalazł.Po chwili całują się. thumbW Plan B, Katherine i Mason bawią się w łóżku. Mason nie chce powiedzieć Katherine gdzie ukrył kamień księżycowy, lecz po chwili obiecuje że przyniesie kamień wieczorem.Gdy Mason zostaje zabity, Damon dzwoni do Katherine by powiadomić ją, że jej ukochany wilkołak nie żyje i że ma kamień księżycowy.Ona twierdzi, że to nie było dobre posunięcie i ma plan B. Gdy Elena wchodzi do kuchni, Jenna podaje je słuchawkę telefonu, w której słyszy głos Katherine. Mówi Elenie, że przez wiele dni Jenna szpiegowała ją dla niej i dzięki niej wie o schadzkach ze Stefanem. W tym samym momencie Jenna, która jest zauroczona przez Katherine wbija sobie w brzuch nóż.Ponieważ Mason został zabity, Katherine potrzebuje kolejnego wilkołaka do przełamania klątwy. Hipnotyzuje Matta, by sprowokował Tylera do bójki w której Lockwood go zabije i aktywuje klątwę wilkołaka. W Masquerade,''Caroline opowiada o tym jak spotkała Katherine w Grillu. Na młodą wampirzycę został nałożony obowiązek przekazania braciom, aby oddali Katherine kamień księżycowy. Petrova chce go dostać wieczorem, na balu przebierańców u Lockwoodów. Damon i Stefan postanawiają zabić Katherine podczas uroczystości. Katherine sprowadza do miasta swoją przyjaciółkę, czarownicę Lucy Bennett. Ma jej ona pomóc odzyskać kamień księżycowy a następnie złamać klątwę „słońca i księżyca”. thumb|leftNa balu maskowym Patrova rozmawia z Mattem, a po chwili, hipnotyzuje go.Stefan tańczy z Katherine,Próbuje podstępem ściągnąć ją do pokoju na który Bonnie rzuciła urok. Wampirzyca nie chce jednak nigdzie iść. Grozi mu, że jeśli nie przyniesie jej kamienia to zacznie zabijać gości. Aby pokazać, że nie żartuje uśmierca Aimee Bradley i mówi że ''"zegar tyka". Katherine domyśla się, że Stefan coś knuje i pyta o to Caroline. Zmusza ją, by pokazała jej w którym pokoju jest kamień księżycowy. Katherine wchodzi do pokoju na który rzucony jest urok.W tym samym moment cie gdy Damon wbija kołek w brzuch thumbKatherine, Elena zaczyna krwawić. Okazuje się, że znajoma czarownica wampirzycy rzuciła na nie urok, który wiąże je ze sobą.Stefan i Damon przestają atakować Katherine, a ta ponownie pyta gdzie jest kamień. Stefan odkrywa, że w 1864 roku Katherine oddała kamień księżycowy George’owi Lockwoodowi w zamian za swoje uwolnienie. Chce z niej wyciągnąć informację, przed kim próbuje się ukryć. Do pokoju wchodzi Lucy, trzyma w ręku kamień księżycowy. Mówi Katherine, że złamała urok rzucony na pokój. W momencie, gry Katherine bierze do ręki kamień, zaczyna się dusić i upada. Katherine odzyskuje przytomność. Okazuje się, że jest w grobowcu razem z kamieniem księżycowym. Na grobowcu wciąż tkwi urok, który nie pozwala wychodzić z niego wampirom. Gdy Damon zamyka wejście do grobowca Katherine prosi go by tego nie robił. Mówi mu także, że Elena jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie wyjaśnia dokładnie w jakim. W Katerina, zostaje pokazany flashback z Bułgarii z 1490 r. Katherine Petrova rodzi córkę. Ponieważ jest to nieślubne dziecko jej ojciec je zabiera, nie pozwalając by Katherine je przytuliła albo choćby zobaczyła. thumb|left|Osłabiona Katherine wita Elenę w grobowcu. Elena chce, aby Caroline pomogła jej usunąć kamień blokujący wejście do grobowca, w którym znajduje się Katherine. Ma nadzieję, że dowie się od niej prawdy o Klausie oraz jak go powstrzymać. Do pertraktacji z Katherine przynosi księgę opisującą historię jej rodziny oraz krew by mogła się posilić. Dawki krwi Elena wymienia z Katherine na informacje, która opowiada , że uciekła od Klausa, gdy dowiedziała się kim jest i czego od niej chce. Z opowieści Katherine wynika, że uciekła od Klausa podczas rytuału łamania klątwy "słońca i księżyca”. Podczas ucieczki skryła się w domu, gdzie była Rose. Ona zaś bojąc się o swoje życie, poprzez pomaganie uciekinierce, chce ją odprowadzić do Klausa. Gdy nadchodzi czas udania się do niego, okazuje się, że Katherine jest ranna. Rose daje jej do wypicia swoją krew, by szybko uleczyć jej ranę. Gdy Rose na chwilę opuszcza pokój, Katherine wykorzystuje to i wiesza się. By dokończyć przemianę, Katherine pożywia się krwią właścicielki domu. Katherine proponuje Elenie by została wampirem, wtedy nie będzie musiała uciekać przed Klausem. Z rozmowy z Katherine, Elena dowiaduje się, że do złamania klątwy oprócz kamienia księżycowego i doppelangera, potrzebny jest jeszcze wilkołak, czarownica oraz wampir. Stefan dociera do grobowca w trosce o Elenę. Twierdzi, że cokolwiek Elena dowiedziała się od Katherine było kłamstwem. Katherine opowiada, że gdy wróciła do rodzinnej Bułgarii w 1492 thumb|Katherine płacze na widok portretu rodziców. roku, by zobaczyć rodziców, oni już nie żyli. Mówi, że śmierć jej rodziców była zemstą Klausa. Jej zdaniem cokolwiek zrobią przeciwko Klausowi, on zemści się na ich bliskich. Katherina idzie w głąb grobowca. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy jak Katherina przegląda rodzinną księge.Kiedy znajduje portret na którym jest ona jej matka oraz ojciec, uśmiecha się i zaczyna płakać. W The Sacrifice, Stefan i Damon idą do krypty, aby odzyskać kamień księżycowy.Katherine mówi braciom, że odda im kamień księżycowy jeśli uwolnią ją z grobowca. thumb|left|Katherina chce napić się krwi JeremiegoJeremy niezauważalnie zabiera część popiołu. Sam udaje się do grobowca i chce odebrać Katherine kamień księżycowy. Aby ją osłabić używa popiołu przygotowanego przez Bonnie. Katherine nie ma jednak kamienia przy sobie i Jeremy musi poszukać go w głębi grobowca. Gdy kieruje się ku wyjściu, dopada go Katherine i wgryza w szyję. W ostatnim momencie udaje mu się wyrzucić kamień poza wejście do środka. Gdy na miejsce dociera Bonnie, Stefan i Damon, Stefan dostrzega leżący przed wejściem kamień. Katherine mówi, że nie wypuści Jeremiego dopóki oni jej nie uwolnią.Lecz się nie zgadzają. Bonnie wykonuje zaklęcie, lecz nie udaje się to i mdleje.Gdy Katherine w złości chce się ponownie napić krwi Jeremiego, Stefan wbiega do grobowca i wyrzuca z niego brata Eleny. Tym samym zostaje w nim uwięziony razem z Katherine. Damon odwiedza z krwią'' Stefan prosi, aby Damon dbał o Elenę, a Katherine przewraca oczami. thumb W ''By the Light of the Moon, ''Stefan leży, a Katherine mówi o krwi.Wampirzyca ściąga sukienkę i mówi że są razem.Po chwili dochodzi mędzy nimi do stosunku.Jednak okazuje sie że to Katherine próbuje zdenerwować Stefana wnikając do jego umysłu. Według niej Damon nie będzie się spieszył, aby uwolnić brata z krypty, bo teraz może być sam z Eleną. Do Stefana i Katherine przychodzi Elijah, na jego widok dziewczynę ogarnia przerażenie. Pierwotny mówi Stefanowi, że Elena poprosiła o jego uwolnienie, więc może wyjść z grobowca. Okazuje się, że zaklęcie zostało zdjęte i Stefan opuszcza grobowiec. Elijah hipnotyzuje Katherine i każe jej pozostać w grobowcu dopóki nie pozwoli jej go opuścić. W ''Daddy Issues, John przychodzi do Katherine, by poinformować ją, że pracuje nad tym, aby wyszła jak najszybciej z grobowca. W The Dinner Party, Damon przynosi Katherine krew by mogła się pożywić. Mówi jej o powrocie Johna do miasta. Dowiaduje się od niej, że sztylet oraz popiół rzeczywiście mogą zabić pierwotnego. Dziewczyna prosi go by nie zabijał Elijah, bo wtedy ona na zawsze zostanie uwięziona w grobowcu. thumb|leftDamon wraca do domu i widzi w swojej łazience nagą Elenę czym jest zaskoczony. Po chwili dociera do niego, że to Katherine. Ona potwierdza, że wydostała się z grobowca, ponieważ zauroczenie przestało działać w chwili śmierci Elijah. Mówi Damonowi, że zostanie w mieście i mu pomoże tak jak obiecała. W'' The House Guest, Katherine udaje Elenę i wprowadza w błąd braci. Elena i Stefan dowiadują się, że zauroczenie rzucone na Katherine przestało działać wraz ze śmiercią Elijah Katherine mówi Damonowi, że dla niej najważniejsze było wydostanie się z grobowca. Nie interesowało ją czy ktoś przez to zginie, dlatego nie powiedziała mu, ze wampiry nie mogą trzymać sztyletu. thumb Damon czyta dzienniki Johnathana Gilberta, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajduje się cmentarzysko czarownic. Gdy znajduje tą informację, dzieli się nią ze Stefanem tak, by nie wiedziała o tym Katherine. W tym samym czasie wampirzyca udaje się do piwnicy po krew i zagląda do celi, w której jest ciało Elijah. Znajduje się tam również Luka, jednak ona go nie widzi. Kiedy Luka próbuje wyjąć sztylet z ciała Pierwotnego, Katherine powstrzymuje go nie wiedząc kto za tym stoi. Luka mówi ojcu co się dzieje, a ten uświadamia go, że to nie Elena a Katherine i każe mu ją zabić. Luka wbija Katherine w brzuch kołek, na pomoc przychodzi jej Damon. thumb|left|Katherina zabija Jonasa. Damon wbija w bok Katherine kołek, bo nie poinformowała go, że sztylet mógł go zabić. Katherine wyznaje Damonowi, że John zwarł z nią układ w zamian za uwolnienie jej z grobowca. Miała zostać w mieście by pomóc zabić Klausa w przeciwnym razie on zabiłby Stefana. Do domu Gilbertów wraca Stefan z Katherine. Gdy Jonas atakuje dziewczynę myśląc, że to Elena, ona wgryza się w jego szyję. W Know Thy Enemy,'' Katherine rozmawia z Damonem i Stefanem o tym że jest po ich stronie. thumbPóźniej kiedy Isobel wchodzi do pustostanu Katherine atakuje ją, a potem oby die się śmieją i przytulają.Isobel mówi jej, że próbowała zawrzeć układ z Klausem, aby uratowac Petrovej życie.Katherine decyduje się spełnić życzenia Klausa, aby ocalić własne życie. Isobel mówi jej, że pojawiła się w domu Gilbertów, bo czuła się zazdrosna o Jennę.Matka Eleny tłumaczy że dotarła do zaufanych Klausa i jego czarownika.Dodaje że Klaus zwróci Katherine wolność w zamian za kamień księżycowy i sobowtóra.Petrova mówi że zdobędzie kamień i dodaje że przybycie Isobel wszystko zmienia. U Lockwoodów John spotyka Isobel – jest zaskoczony jej obecnością. Ona wgryza się w jego szyję, a on spada ze schodów.Kiedy zgromadzeni w salonie goście biegną sprawdzić co się stało, Katherine porywa Elenę i zamienia się z nią miejscami. Gdy Stefan odkrywa, że Elena to Katherine ona wstrzykuje mu dawkę werbeny. Isobel mówi przez telefon Katherine, że „on” chciał dostać kamień księżycowy i ją-Katherine. Wampirzyca orientuje się, że chodzi o Klausa. Kiedy chce opuścić dom Isobel, obezwładnia ją czarownik.Katherine budzi się i zaskoczona widzi Alarica. Okazuje się, że Klaus ukrywa się w ciele Saltzmana. W The Last Dance Kiedy Klaus wypytuje Katherine o sztylet, ona mówi, że został użyty do zabicia Elijah. Wampir stwierdza, że Elijah musi pozostać martwy, ponieważ zawsze miesza mu szyki. Pyta ją również, czy Bonnie potrafiłaby zabić Pierwotnego bez sztyletu, jednak Katherine nic nie wiem na ten temat. Klaus daje jej nóż i każe wbijać w ciało dopóki jej nie pozwoli przestać. |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= W We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes pojawia, gdy Elena ma halucynacje. Dręczy Elenę, że obie tak samo zasługują na śmierć. Katherine mówi jej, że będąc wampirem, Stefan znienawidzi ją tak samo jak ją. Później, gdy Elena zmierza do mostu Wickery, z jednej strony pojawia się Connor a z drugiej Katherine. Pyta się jej czy jest gotowa umierać, a następnie mówi jej, że nie może przywrócić tego co było kiedyś i że teraz jest potworem, który zasługuje na śmierć. W[[ Into the Wild| Into the Wild]] Katherine powraca. thumb|left|185px|Katherine po wypadku samochodowym. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|right|185pxW odcinku The Cell pomiędzy Stefanem, a Katherine zaczyna iskrzyć i obydwoje się całują. W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine budzi się obok Stefana i zauważa, że większość jej włosów jest siwych. Pod koniec tego odcinka dziewczyna dostaje ataku serca i spada ze schodów. frame|left|W ciele Eleny. Wygląd zewnętrzny Katherine wyglądała niemal identycznie jak pozostałe sobowtóry Amary, w tym Elena oraz Tatia. Została obdarzona wyjątkową urodą. Jej twarz była idealnie owalna, jej długie, kręcone włosy miały brązowy odcień, a tęczówki oczu w kształcie migdałów przybrały podobną barwę. Była niekwestionowanie piękną kobietą. Mimo że na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała tak samo jak Elena, dzieliły je pewne słabo zauważalne szczegóły, takie jak kolor włosów (te Katherine miały ciemniejszy odcień brązu) i sama fryzura - panna Pierce robiła sobie przedziałek po lewej stronie, podczas gdy młodsza od niej wampirzyca zaczesywała włosy na prawo. W początkowych sezonach Elena prostowała naturalnie falowaną fryzurę, natomiast Katherine pozostawiała ją w postaci loków o dużej objętości. Makijaż Katherine cechował się odważnymi kolorami. Kobieta malowała oczy, używając ciemnych cieni i uzyskiwała efekt smoky eye. Posługiwała się mocnym tuszem, który bardzo pogrubiał i wydłużał jej rzęsy. Jej błyszczyki oraz szminki miały barwy intensywnego różu. Katherine poruszała się z gracją, często jej chód można było wręcz określić jako karykaturalny. Interesowała się modą. Jako wampirzyca w średniowieczu nosiła długie suknie, natomiast w czasach współczesnych ubierała się stylowo, ale także wygodnie. Zazwyczaj zakładała legginsy lub bardzo obcisłe spodnie w ciemnych odcieniach, które zestawiała z błękitnymi, granatowymi, fioletowymi i czarnymi topami. Lubowała się w noszeniu czarnych skórzanych kurtek, ale jej ukochaną częścią garderoby były szpilki, które sprowadzała z Francji. Do ubioru dodawała wiele ozdób. Często zmieniała biżuterię z lapis lazuli: początkowo ten kamień przypinała do naszyjnika, później używała też pierścienia i bransoletki. Gdy stała się na nowo człowiekiem, zaczęła przywiązywać do ubioru mniejszą wagę, ale nie zrezygnowała ze swego stylu. Zamieniła jednak legginsy na dżinsy, topy na koszulki. Zaczęła też nosić bluzy, a obcasy szpilek skróciła. Często zakładała sportowe ubrania. Katherine1864.png|Rok 1864 Kats2.png|Sezon 2 katherine.png|Sezon 3 Kat4.png|Sezon 4 kjgb.png|Sezon 5 Osobowość |-|Jako człowiek (po raz 1)= thumb|185px|Katerina rozmawia z Elijah.W młodości Katerina była piękną dziewczyną, która została ukarana wygnaniem przez swych rodziców do Anglii za to, że miała nieślubne dziecko. Katerina prawdopodobnie pokochała swoją córkę, ponieważ gdy została jej odebrana miała złamane serce. Gdy została wygnana z Bułgarii do Anglii musiała szybko zaaklimatyzować się z nową sytuacją. Została scharakteryzowana jako opiekuńcza i poczciwa osoba. Uważała, że: "Życie nie było by warte, gdyby nie wiara w miłość". Katerina miała bardzo silną więź ze swoją matką. Jednak gdy dowiedziała się jakie plany wobec niej ma Klaus, ukradła mu kamień księżycowy i uciekła. W ucieczce pomagali jej Trevor i Rose, jednak Katerina zdecydowała zdradzić pomocników. Podstępem zmusiła Rose do pomocy jej swoją wampirzą krwią, po czym popełniła samobójstwo przez powieszenie się, tym samym stając się wampirem. |-|Jako Wampir= thumb|left|185px|Katherine jako wampir. thumb|185px|Katherine na balu maskowym.Katerina po przemianie uciekła z Anglii i powróciła do rodzinnej Bułgarii. Na miejscu zastała zamordowaną rodzinę przez Klausa, był to rodzaj zemsty za jej ucieczkę. Katerina szukała swojej córki Nadii, niestety nie udało się jej odnaleźć. Katerina po przemianie stała się zimną, manipulującą, dbającą tylko o siebie dziewczyną. Przez kilkaset lat wykorzystywała wielu ludzi do swych nikczemnych planów. Zawsze jej się udawało i dostawała to czego chciała. Od odcinka Graduation, Katherine nie jest wampirem, ponieważ Elena włożyła do jej ust lekarstwo, które uczyniło z niej człowieka i tym samym ze zdolnością wyleczenia Silasa z nieśmiertelności. |-|Jako człowiek (po raz 2)= thumb|left|185px|Katherine ponownie jako człowiek. thumb|185px|Pojawienie się skutków po wypiciu przez Silasa jej krwi (lekarstwa).Katherine jako człowiek pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku I Know What You Did Last Summer. Początkowo dziewczyna nie radzi sobie z obecną sytuacją. Jest zagubiona i przerażona tym, że jest słaba i ma wielu wrogów, którzy mogą pokazać się w każdej sekundzie. Znajduje schronienie w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów. Zdolności i słabości |-|Zdolności jako wampir= *'Nieśmiertelność' - thumb|160px|Katerina szybko łapie wystrzelony w jej stronę pocisk.wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- thumb|185px|Katherine używa perswazji.mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. |-|Słabości jako wampir= |-|Słabości jako człowiek= *'Starość' - stan będący efektem starzenia się, ostatni okres życia u ludzi.Można rozpoznać po długim życiu, siwieniu włosów itd. *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Choroby' - Różne choroby takie jak rak, cholera, białaczka itd. *'Pożar' - Człowiek spalony w pożarze ginie natychmiastowo. *'Niewydolność Serca '- stan, w którym nieprawidłowa struktura lub funkcjonowanie serca upośledza zdolność do zapewnienia wystarczającego przepływu krwi zgodnie z zapotrzebowaniem organizmu. *'Uduszenie' - uduszenie człowieka powoduje brak tlenu i natychmiastową śmierć. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Lost Girls'' (flashback) *''Children of the Damned(flashback) *Blood Brothers(flashback) *Founder's Day'' Sezon 4 *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' (Halucynacje) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You(głos) *The Originals (odcinek)'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus (odcinek)'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Cell'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' }} Relacje Nadia Petrova thumb|250px|left Panna Pierce bardzo kochała swoją córkę. Tuż po porodzie maleńka Nadia została odebrana matce. Rodzice Kateriny nie pozwolili dziewczynie nawet przez chwilę potrzymać dziecka, ponieważ było ono nieślubne, co przyniosło wstyd rodzinie. Katherine musiała opuścić swój dom. Po ucieczce przed wysłannikami Klausa przeszukała wszystkie wsie w Bułgarii, aby ją odnaleźć. Mówiła o niej "Podstępna manipulantka z dobrą fryzurą, to musi być moja córka." Jednak nie zgadzała się na propozycje dziewczyny, by wróciły do Europy i zaczęły nowe życie. Gdy Tyler Lockwood ugryzł Nadię i wampirzyca umierała, Katerina dostała ultimatum - mogła uciec lub zobaczyć się z córką ostatni raz przed jej śmiercią. Ostatecznie przybyła do Nadii. Zmarła tego samego dnia, co córka. Stefan Salvatore frame|left|Podczas balu. Katherine zakochała się w Stefanie kiedy przebywała w rezydencji Salvatore'ów w 1864. Potajemnie go obserwowała, kiedy poznał Klausa w latach 20. XIX wieku, a później przyznała, że zawsze o niego dbała. Katherine nie chciała umieścić jej miłości do Stefana nad jej przetrwanie, jednak kiedy wróciła ponownie do Mystic Falls, ona i Stefan stali się wrogami. Stefan twierdził, że ją nienawidzi i że to co do niej czuł dawniej było tylko kwestią perswazji użytej przez wampirzyce. Katherine widząc Stefana z Eleną próbuje ich od siebie rozdzielić, a samą Elenę chce dostarczyć Klausowi w zamian za jej wolność. frame|Pocałunek Stefana i Katherine.Jakiś czas później, Elena jako wampir próbuje zabić Katherine, lecz jej się to nie udaje, ponieważ zjawia się Stefan i ją ratuje. Stan zdrowia Katherine pogarsza się za sprawą lekarstwa, które wyssał z niej Silas, co powoduje, że relacja między nią, a Stefanem staje się bardziej przyjazna, lecz nadal skomplikowana. Stefan ratuje Katherine od samobójstwa, a wzamian ona pomaga mu z jego problemem jaki jest PTSD (zespół stresu pourazowego). Zamknięta z nim w sejfie uświadamia mu, że w rzeczywistości on nie mógł poradzić sobie z utratą Eleny, dlatego przeniósł ból fizyczny ponad to, który był znacznie "łatwiejszy" do zniesienia. Stefan wyznaje Katherine, że musi ruszyć dalej, co kończy się na tym, że lądują razem w łóżku. Uczucia Katherine są znacznie silniejsze niż jego. Pomimo tego, co wydrzyło się miedzy nimi, Stefan nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by wybaczyć Katherine wyrządzone krzywdy. thumb|195px|left|Katherine po nocy spędzonej ze Stefanem.Mimo to stara się ją pocieszać w trudnych chwilach. Jako jedyny nie świętuje jej zbliżającej się śmierci, tylko siedzi przy jej łóżku. Zmienia jej wspomnienia dotyczące śmierci jej rodziny, a na pożegnanie całuje w czoło. Kiedy Katherine pod postacią Eleny pyta Stefana jak się czuje po śmierci Katherine, on odpowiada, że wszystko jest w porządku. Katherine udając Elenę, chce zbliżyć się do Stefana i odzyskać go, gdyż jest jej jedyną, prawdziwą miłością. W trakie poszukiwań Damona, dzielą kolejny pocałunek w hotelowym pokoju. Choć coś do siebie czuli, Stefa, aby odzyskać Elenę, przebija ją nożem. Damon Salvatore 250px|left frame|[[The Return]]Katherine zakochała się w Damonie z wzajemnością, kiedy przebywała w rezydencji Salvatore'ów w 1864. Chłopak był bardzo o nią zazdrosny. Chciał, by przemieniła tylko jego w wampira, ponieważ mogliby wówczas być razem na zawsze. Po tym jak kobieta została zabrana przez miejscowych ludzi, Damon obwinił o to Stefana i nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył. Później wyznał, iż ukochana że nigdy go nie zmuszała do niczego, wiedział o wszystkim. Jest całkiem możliwe, że Katherine miała duży wpływ na jego osobowość; odkąd stał się wampirem, istnieją uderzające podobieństwa między nimi. Po 145 latach Anna powiedziała Damonowi, że Katherine nigdy go nie kochała, dlatego mężczyzna był zdewastowany. Kiedy panna Pierce przybyła do miasta, spotkała się z dawnym kochankiem. Po początkowych oporach, Damon zadecydował rzucić się w wir namiętności. Zapytał jednak Katherine czy darzyła go prawdziwym uczuciem. frame|left|[[The House Guest]]Wtedy ona zasmuciła się i wyznała, że zawsze w jej sercu był tylko Stefan. Od tamtego wydarzenia starszy z braci Salvatore prawdziwie znienawidził kobietę. Uznał ją za osobę, która zniszczyła jego życie i doprowadziła do tego, iż stał się złą osobą. Gdy Katherine na nowo stała się człowiekiem, Damon chciał ją przemienić w wampira, licząc, że może umrzeć zamiast stać się nieśmiertelnym. Później kobieta zaczęła starzeć się w błyskawicznym tempie i - w konsekwencji - umierać. Gdy była na łożu śmierci, Salvatore wznosił toasty na cześć jej kończącego się życia, a podczas odwiedzin u kobiety próbował udusić ją poduszką, ale powstrzymała go szeryf Forbes. Wtedy też Katherine pokazała mu swe pierwsze spotkanie ze Stefanem, które sprawiło, że osiedliła się w Mystic Falls. Kobieta przejęła ciało Eleny i jako panna Gilbert pousuwała z telefonu wszystkie zdjęcia z Damonem. Zerwała ostatecznie z mężczyzną, mówiąc mu, iż nie potrafi go zmienić na lepsze. Wtedy też Salvatore wpadł w szał i wraz z Enzo zaczął zabijać ludzi. Stał się też Rozpruwaczem - żywił się krwią wampirów po potraktowaniu przez preparat, jaki podał mu doktor Maxfield. Wówczas Katherine zobaczyła swoją szansę na pozbycie się go. Nadal pozując jako Elena, dogadała się z Enzo i pojawiła się w domu, w którym był Damon. frame|[[500 Years of Solitude]]Rozcięła swą dłoń, namawiając mężczyznę, by oparł się pokusie. Wtedy on zaatakował ją - zaczął żywić się prosto z jej szyi. Stefan skręcił kark bratu, chcąc uratować oboje. Plan Katherine nie doszedł do skutku - kobieta zakładała, że młodszy z Salvatorów będzie musiał zabić brata, by ją ocalić. Kiedy wampirzyca została złapana w pułapkę, zwróciła się do wielu osób, w tym Damona, słowami, które podsumowały ich znajomość. Ostatecznie to nie on ją zabił, jak przeczuwała. Elijah Mikaelson frame|left|Wyznanie Katherine.Gdy Elijah po raz pierwszy zobaczył Katherine od razu się w niej zakochał, jednak nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. W czwartym sezonie Katherine skontaktowała się z nim i postanowili stworzyć związek, ale ze względu na zachowanie Petrovy jak i cały jej charakter, nic z tego nie wyszło. Elijah podejrzewał, że kobieta upozorowała miłość do niego, by zdobyć wolność u Klausa. Mężczyzna wybrał rodzinę od ich związku i wyjechał do Nowego Orleanu. Kiedy Katerina leżała na łożu śmierci w piątym sezonie, tuż po tym, jak zaczęła się starzeć, Damon "zaserwował" jej wizję, że Elijah ją odwiedza. Kobieta była wzruszona i bardzo ucieszyła się na widok byłej miłości, a kiedy dowiedziała się, że to iluzja, była wściekła na Salvatore'a. Warto wspomnieć, że mimo tego wszystkiego, co ich łączyło, Mikaelson nie pofatygował się, aby zobaczyć Katerinę przed śmiercią, z czego można wywnioskować, iż jego uczucia w stosunku do niej zniknęły. Klaus Mikaelson Elena Gilbert 250px|left frame|Walka kobiet. Katerine nigdy nie przepadała za Eleną, uważała ją za słabą i bezużyteczną ze względy na niechęć do zabijania. Innym czynnikiem powodującym tę antypatię w stosunku do panny Gilbert były jej relacje z braćmi Salvatore. Katherine straciła ich miłość, natomiast Elena stała się ich obiektem pożądania. Nienawiść między kobietami nasiliła się w czwartym sezonie. W ostatnim odcinku tego sezonu, panna Pierce oskarżyła Elenę, że ukradła jej życie i zabrała całe szczęście. Natomiast Elena nie mogła przeboleć tego, że Petrova zabiła jej brata (w rzeczywistości kuzyna), Jeremy'ego. Oliwę do ognia dolał fakt, iż Gilbert była adorowana przez braci Salvatore, którzy poprzednio uganiali się za Kateriną, i których ta chciała mieć wyłącznie dla siebie. W Graduation, szala goryczy się przelała - podczas walki panna Pierce nieomal zabiła rywalkę, ale Elena uratowała się, wkładając jej do ust lekarstwo. Katherine stała się człowiekiem. Jej relacje z panną Gilbert uległy niewielkiej poprawie. Dziewczyna wyznała, że podając preparat rywalce, chciała jej pomóc w odzyskaniu człowieczeństwa. Jednak z czasem wszystko wraca do smutnej normy. Umierająca panna Pierce gości u siebie Elenę, która wybacza jej to, co robiła. frame|left|Katherine wchodzi w ciało Eleny. Katherine posiadła ciało Eleny i była w nim pasażerem przez długi czas. Jako panna Gilbert zerwała z Damonem oraz na nowo zbliżyła się do Stefana. Kiedy wiedziała, że umrze, postanowiła zemścić się na sobowtórze i wstrzyknęła do jej organizmu jad wilkołaka połączony z substancją powodującą przejście na karmienie się krwią wampirów. Emily Bennett Emily była służką Katherine, a pra-pra-pra-pra babcią Bonnie i bardzo potężną czarownicą. Po zamknięciu 27 wampirów w grobowcu, rzuciła zaklęcie zamykające wejście, żeby ludzie byli bezpieczni. Ciekawostki *Ona, Isobel, Klaus i Rose są jedynymi bohaterami, którzy mają własny odcinek nazwany ich imieniem. *Nina Dobrev, aktorka, która gra Katherine Pierce, pochodzi z Bułgarii i mówi po bułgarsku. *W książkach Katherine Von Swartzschild była niemiecką wampirzycą o wyjątkowej urodzie i dobroci, ale jednocześnie egoistycznym i niedojrzałym podejściem do życia. *Początkowo w serialu jej ojczystym językiem miał być, tak jak w powieści, niemiecki, ale twórcy serialu podsłuchali rozmowę Niny Dobrev z matką (po bułgarsku), dlatego zmienili miejsce pochodzenia Katherine. *Lepiej znana była jako Katherine Pierce. *W odcinku Graduation Katerina zażywa lekarstwo na wampiryzm. *Katherine była "prezentem urodzinowym" od Trevora dla Klausa w 1492. *W książce była blondynką, potrafiła zmieniać się w śnieżnobiałego tygrysa, sowę i kota, oraz była przyrodnią siostrą Eleny i Margaret. *Zarówno w książce, jak i w serialu upozorowała własną śmierć. *Jest również drugim znanym sobowtórem Amary, pierwszej nieśmiertelnej kobiety na świecie. *Nie lubiła niezdrowego jedzenia. Nazywa to trucizną. *Jeździła do Paryża po buty. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Pasażerowie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wyleczone wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Stefana Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Silasa